


Head Boy

by glowingembers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingembers/pseuds/glowingembers
Summary: Lily may think James is an annoying twit but she can also see the good parts about him other just can't.





	Head Boy

"Bugger off Aubrey it's mine!" James bucked

"Hilarious Potter." The perfect eyes rolled straight back into his skull. "You should know better then to play with things that are so important. Give it here."

"It's Mine" James clutched his hand over the small golden badge pinned to his robe  
"Now leave me alone or I'll give you detention."

"Give it here" Aubrey snarled lunging at him trying to snag the badge. This was a massive miscalculation on his part because all James - the highly skilled quidditch captain - had to do was sidestep him and the bookworm prefect went spiralling down the train corridor.

Taking off down the hall before Aubrey could get his footing he caught some of the colourful language the prefect spewed. James chucked his Head boy badge in his pocket. He had been wearing it for less than half an hour and he had already stopped by three different groups that didn't believe it was his and had yet to make it to his compartment. Aubrey was the first one to attempt to get confrontational. The group of third year that he had passed just snickered and promised not to give him away. 

He kicked himself for feeling so surprised. Hell, Even his Parents had felt the need to check in with Dumbledore to make sure there hadn't been some sort of mistake when he first got the badge. He couldn’t blame them they had had more than their share of visits to the school and a lifetime supply of letters home from the head of Gryffindor.

"You're Back." Remus said uncertainly once James arrived while Sirius huffed staring out the window. 

“Ya by the skin of my teeth.” James huffed stepping over Peter’s inconveniently stretched out legs. “Wearing this badge is like wearing a 'fight me' sign on my forehead."

“Not a bad idea” Sirius murmured obviously. Twisting even more so he wouldn’t have to look at James. 

The first thing Sirius had joked when James told him he was Head Boy was "Ya and I'm Head Girl." Since realizing James wasn't joking Sirius had refused to talk to him. He simply explained to Remus while James ‘happened' to be in the room that "Prongs clearly didn't Marauder hard enough if Dumbledore felt he could burden us by giving him these responsibilities"

Flopping into the seat next to Peter James noticed Remus still shifting uncomfortably “Aren't you happy to see me.” 

"Prongs you know I'm always happy to see you." Remus' injected loudly drowning out Sirius' ‘nope' "But aren't you supposed to be in the Heads cabin right now preparing to talk to the prefects" 

James felt the his stomach drop in disappointment. "There's a Heads Cabin?" 

Sirius let out a bark like laugh at him. Remus kicked him to shut him up.

"Come on I'll bring you" They stood to leave as Sirius yelled at Remus for supporting this bad behaviour. Remus yelled back if he didn’t quite down there would be no treats at dinner.

Despite his protests Moony made him pin his badge back to his robes saying something about turning Aubrey or anyone else with a big mouth into a worm if they said anything else about it. But it wasn't long before there conversation of quidditch and pranks came up and James nerves subsided. Mostly.

“What if we change the Slytherin point stones to be bright pink.”

“We can't there are protective spells on the hourglasses so no one can change the point stones.” Remus brushed off.

“Au contraire mon ami, there are protective spells on the hourglasses so you can’t change the amount of point stones.” Remus face then spread in a mischievous grin.

“You’re positive?”

“That's what Minnie said!”

“So if we were to paint the glass and put a waterproof charm on the paint…

“Oohh I like where your heads at Moony. What if...”

“HA” 

The abrupt noise startled the two turning their attention to the group they hadn’t noticed standing in front of the door to the room at the end of the train. 

James eyes rolled back. “Oh sweet Jes.." 

“I told you. Look how low he’s stooped.” Aubrey’s jabbed his finger repetitively at them. The other prefects looked back and forth uncertainly.

Remus snapped “Oh shut it Bertram. Now move we have somewhere to be. You would too if you weren’t to busy making Bullcrap rumours ”

“Of course you would encourage this idiocy, Lupin. You were alway worming out of night duties. I’m surprised the professors even let you keep your badge.” Remus went for his wand but James hand rested on his shoulder held him back. 

"Thank you Aubrey" Aubrey blinked confused at James cool tone. "Thank you for bringing forth your worry over night duties being properly covered and for volunteering to cover them for the first week I'm sure the Head Girl will be thrilled to hear about your selfishness.”

“Oh Shut it Potter! Don’t worry about him Aubrey the real Head Boy will put the blood trader in his place.” Nacrissa grumbled leaning against the door. Everyone's wands were clamped tightly in their hands. 

“Mrs. Black” James gritted his teeth "you are aware that language is strictly prohibited in this school.” 

“You think I give a Fu…” Nacrissa yelling was cut of as she stumbled back the door opening behind her.

“Whats going on out here.” Everyones shifted uncomfortably under the red heads gaze. Serving the tense crowd her eyes fluttered in shock slightly after seeing the badge pinned to his chest. But Aubrey was just as fast to point it out.

“Potter pretending to be Head Boy.” 

“No he is Not!” Remus barked back.

“OH shut it Lupin"

Lily raised her hand silencing everyone.

“Potter!”

“Yes?” James stammered

“Are you Head Boy?”

“Yes” He shifted getting ready to fight for his case.

“OK. Come on in we got stuff to do. Everyone we will just need five minutes before our meeting starts.” She turned quickly leaving the door open for him to follow. Blinking a few times at Remus who shrugged at him and gestured for him to go after her. Once he was in he made quick eye contact with all of the angry prefects before shutting the door in their face.

James looked round the small wooden room with a long table with in the centre clearly for the prefects to sit at. Lily was at the end of the table sorting through a bunch of paperwork. “Ok we have got a bunch of stuff to go over before we prep the prefects so best get started. I was thinking we could both take breakfast duty for the first week seeing as that the most likely time for a first year to get lost. agreed?”

“Why did you believe me?

She blinked at him surprised. “Pardon?”

“Why’d you believe me? I could be lying everyone knows I’m big lying trouble maker. Why would you take me at my word?”

“It doesn't matter! I believe you. Can we get back to work.” She looked back down to her papers. Doing her best to ignore him.

“It does matter.” He walked over to her standing right beside her so she couldn’t look away. "No one believed me. Not my friends, not my parents, not anybody. But you Lily Evans who thinks I’m the scum of the earth is willing to accept, at face value, that I’m telling the truth.”

“Oh please” she rolled her eyes “I don’t think you are the scum of the earth. Horribly annoying. Yes!”

“You already knew I was head boy didn’t you?” he narrowed his eyes at her.

“No”

“That why you’re not surprised you already knew I was head boy. You checked in with Dumbledore beforehand to find out just like a real head would do. Someone who deceivers to be head.

“Oh crikey Potter. Just Shut Up!”

"I just..."

“No! My turn to talk.” She grabbed at his arm giving him a shake. Glaring up at him he looked down a little ashamed. “I wasn’t surprised that you were head boy because you have the work ethic! You have the grades that are necessary for the job. And your time as Quidditch Captain has proved you're great with the younger students. Get it!”

“Ya I get it. It's just that… you know when...” He took a big breath “Thanks Evans."

She smiled at him. Dropping her hands to her side and turn towards the table. “You’re welcome. Plus you suck at lying”

“What. No I don’t.” He watched her roll her eyes at him again. "I’m the king of Lying.”

“Yeah Potter. That why Lupin always steps in front of you when McGonagall questions you?”

“Just because he is better doesn’t mean I’m not a fantastic liar.” He leaned over the table putting his elbow on her parchment.

“Right. Whatever.” She yanked it out from under his arm.

"I am”

“Of course, that's why when McGonagall asked is you knew who switched the apple cider with apple cider vinegar you said ‘duh duh I sure anyone with that skill must be a very talented group of wizards.’”

“I don’t sound like that.”

She crossed her eyes and let her mouth flop open. “duh yes you do” 

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt.” the two of the just surprised to see Remus peeking in through the doorway. “But the meeting was supposed to have started a couple of minutes ago…"

“Potter. You’re OK if we follow the plan I worked up?”

He nodded. “I’ll follow your lead love.”

“I”m not your love.”

“Not Yet.”


End file.
